


Old Love/New Love

by Hermitstull



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: AU Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermitstull/pseuds/Hermitstull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Five Dollar Tees, set during the 10 year high school reunion of the Old Navy team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of AU week over on Tumblr, I'm posting this in parts over here. It's got the same mix of crack, cray and 4th wall that the other story had, so be warned. Thanks for reading.

Pete finally wore her down and she agreed to go.  So she booked a flight back to her home town and a room in the hotel Pete and Amanda were staying. He promised her that if things got boring they could always get wasted and watch bad horror movies with vampires in his room.

She had preregistered so her name badge and souvenir book were waiting for her in the simple room.  Turning on her phone, she scanned what she’d missed during the three hour flight. Ten emails from work about the projects she was overseeing, a missed call from her mom , and four texts from Pete giving her a blow by blow of his trip back home.

And one call from an overseas number she didn’t recognize.  She knew it was overseas, recognizing the prefix for the London area thanks to an ongoing company restructuring she was handling.  It was probably one of the clients with a question.

As her mind shifted through other possibilities the phone suddenly vibrated in her hand a picture of Pete’s goofy face filling the screen.

“Yes I’m here.” She greeted, pulling her rolling luggage over to the far side of the room.  She couldn’t help but smile as her long time best friend’s voice filled her ear.

He and Amanda had checked in a couple of hours ago and were down in the hotel bar.  After agreeing to meet them in 20 minutes, Myka looked herself over in the mirror.

She was ten years removed from the somewhat nerdy and awkward teenager most of the people she was about to see remembered.  She had traveled the world, working with some of the highest profile clients imaginable as an arbitration lawyer for a top New York firm.

But as she walked towards the elevator she could help but feel a bit like the young girl who had grown up somewhat of an outcast. Who took pride in good grades and being the best cash controller at Old Navy for three years in a row.

Who thought she would die when Helena returned to London for college after senior year. She still couldn’t listen to Fake Plastic Trees without tearing up a bit.

She found herself thinking more and more of her first great love as of late. Working in London for six months certainly added fuel to the sentimental streak she was experiencing.  But from what she knew the in demand engineer was in Dubai working on a project for the Sultan of something. Pete had managed to stay in contact with their crew from high school over the years and filled her in last week about who he expected to see at the reunion.

But even at age 28 she still wished she and Helena had a bad break up and didn’t part as friends. If anything, it certainly would have made her first year of college easier.

Mentally shaking herself she stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the bar.  This was supposed to be a fun weekend, spent reconnecting with people she hadn’t seen in some time.  There were others she wanted to catch up with. And she always treasured her time spent with Pete.

“Mykes!”  Pete swept her up in a hug, spinning her around much to Amanda’s amusement.

“It’s good to see you Pete.” Myka hugged him back. “And you too Amanda.”

“And hey hey hey,” Pete stepped back, “look who we found.”

Myka’s eyes widened.

“Helena?”

 

 

“Hello Myka,” she smiled brightly.

“Oh my God,” Myka reached the other woman in two strides, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” She stepped back.

“I was able to sneak away from work for a few days after all,” she looked the other woman over. “I must say the years have certainly been kind to you.”

“Likewise.”

 

Amanda snapped a quick picture of the two women and set it.  Within seconds there were multiple detailed replies.  She caught her husband’s eye.

The betting pool was now open.


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia set the phone down and pulled out her laptop. She was handling the overnight tech support duties so she could head back home for the weekend.  Technically the reunion was for the class a year ahead of hers but she didn’t think they’d mind if she crashed.

She pulled up a Skype window.

“So did you get it?”

“Get what Claude,” Steve replied. “Oh and Liam says hi.”

“He still not back?”

“Not yet, he wanted to stay an extra couple of days to make sure there were no complications from his patient’s surgery. So it looks like it’s just you and me.”

“You and your brain surgeon boyfriend.” She teased.   “This weekend with be just like old times,” she grinned. “So, did you get Amanda’s text? There was even a picture!”

“Hold on, let me grab my phone. “

Claudia spun back and forth on her favorite chair while she waited for Steve.

“Oh no,” he shook his head, “no, no, no, not this again.”

“Come on,” Claudia whined. “That night is a legend in Old Navy history.”

“And so was the night that Helena found out about Jack’s bet.  He was limping for days after that.”

“But that was then, this is now. She’s an adult.”

“And so are you, mostly.  Let’s just go back and enjoy seeing the old gang again.”

After working out the logistics of when they would meet up tomorrow at the hotel, Claudia signed off and picked up her phone.

_Put me down for Saturday night, between 10pm and midnight_.

 

“So?”

“Claudia’s got tomorrow night, Steve says Sunday brunch, Jack said tomorrow afternoon, Leena’s got Sunday at dinner and Rebecca said at the airport Monday morning.” Amanda looked over at Pete. “Will’s is the most ambitious, with tonight between 2-4am.”

“He must know something,” Pete rubbed his chin.

“Like last time?”

“True.”

“It almost doesn’t seem right doing this without Ben Valda,” Amanda set her phone down. Their favorite manager hand died tragically several years ago in a house fire.

“I know,” Pete sighed, “he was a great guy.” He raised his glass.

“To Ben Valda.”

 “Why all the glum faces over here?” Myka asked, sliding in next to Amanda who discreetly covered her phone with her hand.

“Just thinking about those who couldn’t make it tonight,” Amanda explained.

“But hey girl hey what about those who did?” Pete put on his sassy best friend voice. “HG is looking pret-ty good these days.”

The trio glanced over to where Helena was chatting with former football hero Kurt Smoller and his crew. 

“Oh yeah,” Myka mumbled.

Feeling eyes on her, HG glanced over and gave Myka a quick smile.

“And girl, I say she’s pretty glad to see you too.” Pete added.

“I didn’t see a ring either,” Amanda said sipping her drink.

Myka turned to look at her friends.  She’d been in enough negotiations over the years to know when people were hiding something.

“What did you do?”

“Whadda ya mean Mykes?” Pete replied.

“What would we do?” Amanda asked.

Myka narrowed her eyes but before she could speak, Helena returned.

“And how goes it over here?”  She asked, waving down the sandy haired bartender. “Kurt was just filling me in on what’s been happening in Univille since I moved away.  I was saddened to learn of the   
Tasty Freeze’s demise.  So many fond memories in that parking lot.”

Myka turned beet red while Pete and Amanda chuckled.

“When does Will get in?” Myka quickly changed the topic.

“His flight should be arriving shortly.  I had a layover in DC earlier today so we were able to meet for lunch.”

“So his job at the Embassy going well?”

“He was named Employee of the Month,” Helena beamed with pride.

Suddenly a roar when through the bar area and the group of late twenty somethings began to sing along to a hit from their high school years.

“Ugh,” HG rolled her eyes, “I never understood that girl’s appeal. All those men she went through.”

“Well it did give her lots of song fodder,” Amanda offered.

“True,” Helena conceded. “Though I supposed it came as no surprise when she married what’s her name.”

“Sometimes all it takes is the right woman,” Pete smiled at Amanda.

“Yes indeed.” Myka added softly, looking at Helena. 


	3. Chapter 3

Will tried not to rush into the hotel bar. He’d gotten Amanda’s text when he turned his phone back on when the plane landed, taking a shot in the dark as to when the true reunion would happen.

He was excited to see many of his friends again and secretly hoped to redeem himself in the betting pool. Helena was ecstatic at the news that Myka would be in attendance at the reunion.  Will understood why his cousin had broken things off, thinking that it was unfair to ask Myka to wait for her to finish schooling at Cambridge (per family tradition).

He had watched his cousin drift from relationship to relationship through the years, never quite settling down. The amount of travel she did for work made things difficult, but the just when things would serious, HG would break things off.

Perhaps this weekend would change all that.

“Lord, the dancing has already started,” he said, sliding up next to Helena at the bar.

“If you could call it that,” she replied stifling a laugh as Pete attempted a maneuver that looked neither graceful or safe.

“I’m surprised you’re not out there.”

“Just waiting for the right partner I suppose.”

Will was about to reply when Myka returned from the rest room.

“Wolly!” She shouted, giving him a hug. 

“Hello Myka.”

“Grab a drink,” Myka waived in the general direction of the bar. “And meet us on the floor.”

The taller woman pulled his cousin onto the floor next to Pete and Amanda.

He smiled.  Tonight would be his night for sure.

 

Leena frowned, looking at the time on her cell phone. Her flight had been delayed thanks to weather and she had just arrived at the hotel where the reunion was being held. She’d hoped to hang out with the gang during the first night but had given up hope of anyone still being downstairs at the bar.

Smiling, she noticed there were a few die hards still catching up over coffees and waters as the staff cleaned up.

“I’m glad to see you’ve remained a night owl after all these years,” Leena greeted Jack sitting down across from him at a low table.

“Leena!” Standing quickly he pulled her into a hug. “Did you just get in?”

“Yeah, flight delay out of Santa Fe.”

“I just got here about an hour ago myself.  You just missed Pete and Amanda.” He paused, “did you get?”

“Yes, I did,” she smirked.  “I couldn’t resist.”

“Me either,” Jack leaned in. “They were here for most of the night, then suddenly gone. I think Will’s prediction of tonight might be the winner.”

“Are you serious?”

“I haven’t seen so much eye sex since I watched Xena.”

“Um, okay?” Leena wasn’t quite sure what that meant.

“Leena!” Will’s arrival prevented Jack’s explanation.

 

Helena glanced over her shoulder into the main part of the bar. She and Myka had slipped outside to the patio a couple of hours ago. Myka had bid her goodnight about 20 minutes ago, barely able to keep her eyes open.

HG, having spent the last 20 hours or so on and off of planes traveling  half way around the globe found herself restless. The project in Dubai was in its final stages, and at her assistants insistence, she left. McShane was talented in his own right, so she knew he could handle any last minute issues that arose.

Will and Pete had been bombarding her email with updates on who would be in attendance at the reunion.  Unlike most, she’d enjoyed high school. Her charm, good looks and quick wit had allowed her to travel through all social circles of her medium sized school with ease. She had found a good group of core friends that she kept in contact with until this day and her first great love in Myka Bering.

Leaving Myka after the summer of her senior year had not been an easy decision, but the challenge of Cambridge and the opportunities it would provide couldn’t be ignored.  It would have been greedy to ask Myka to wait for her, possibly indefinitely, while she finished school and apprenticed in London.   It had broken her heart, but she kissed her love goodbye on her front porch late on a balmy August night ten years ago.

And she desperately wanted to kiss her hello again on a tepid July evening.

 

“What time did they say again?” Rebecca asked Claudia and Steve. They had arrived at the hotel at the same time earlier that morning.

Claudia looked at the text again. “Pete said hotel lobby at noon.  We can grab lunch and hit the registration table when it opens.”

Steve frowned as he read over the shorter woman’s shoulder. “It’s noon. Where is everyone?” he said looking around. “Could we be in the wrong place?”

“Hay oh!” Pete bellowed from the elevator bay. 

Hellos and hugs were exchanged.  

“So,” Claudia looked at Jack and Amanda, “where is the dynamic duo? Any developments?”

“We’re not sure,” Jack motioned for the women to step closer. “They spent a good amount of time chatting by the pool after you left last night Amanda.  We didn’t see them come back in.”

“Really,” Amanda smirked.

“Guys we need to head out,” Pete called. “Or reservation at Theodora’s for brunch is in 15 minutes.”

“Aren’t we missing someone?”  Rebecca asked.

“HG texted she wasn’t feeling well,” Will held up his phone. “Jet lag. Seems she didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“No way,” Leena looked at her friend. “You don’t think?”

“Hey everybody,” Myka’s voice ending Leena’s question.

“Mykes! Squeal of delight!” Claudia rushed over and gave her a hug.

After saying hello, Myka glanced around.

“Where’s Helena?”

“Jet lag,” Pete explained, “seems she didn’t get a lot of sleep last night?”  He looked at Myka.

She punched him in the shoulder. “Get those dirty thoughts out of your mind Lattimer.”

“Ow,” he rubbed his arm as Myka moved off to talk to Steve.  “Man, those punches are as painful as ever.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely this is coming along. Here's a small update.

Helena glanced over at the digital clock, noting it was mid afternoon.  After a long day of flights, coupled with the adrenaline of seeing Myka Bering again she had collapsed onto the hotel bed just before dawn. As much as she wanted to join the gang for brunch  her body needed time to recover.

And she needed to gather her wits about her. The dormant feelings for a certain classmate had roared to life last night and the Brit needed time to sort them out.

Well, she sighed, more like determine the best way to act on them, because she wasn’t going to let Myka Bering slip out of her life for a second time. That much was certain.

Stretching she reached for her phone charging on the nightstand next to the clock. She skimmed texts from Pete, Will and McShane but pulled the phone to her ear at the voicemail message from Myka.

“Hey HG,” Myka’s voice came through the tiny speaker, “I got your number from Wolly, I hope you don’t mind. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. “There was a pause in the message. “I missed you at brunch.  This is my number, so call text, whatever if you’re up for something before the big dance tonight. If not I’ll see you then.”

With a grin, Helena was about to hit redial on her phone when a knock on her door paused her hand.  She had put the Do Not Disturb tag on the door, so it couldn’t be housekeeping. She supposed it was most likely Will coming to check on her. After so many mornings  her cousin had spent dealing with a crabby HG, she knew he wouldn’t be intimidated by her demeanor.

Without looking she pulled open the door, smart remark dying on her tongue.

“Vincent, what on Earth are you doing here?”

“Hello love,” he replied, pulling the stunned woman in for a kiss as he moved them into the hotel room.

 

From down the hall Steve turned to look at an equally shocked Claudia.

“I thought you said she was single?” he asked.

“That’s what Pete said she said,” Claudia looked over at her friend.  “Well I guess all bets are off now.”

“Man,” Steve shook his head. “Poor Mykes.”

 

“Are you sure?” Leena looked over at Jack and Rebecca. “And you’d never seen that guy before?”

Jack and Rebecca exchanged glances. The trio were outside on the hotel’s patio enjoying a post brunch chat.

“Okay, I’ll let them know. Thanks Claude.”

“What’s up?” Jack asked, sipping his tea.

“It seems there’s been a development,” Leena began.

 

“Dude, no way,” Pete looked over at his wife who plopped down next to him on the bed.

“I know,” Steve’s voice came through the speaker on the phone.

“Are you sure it was her?” Amanda asked.

“Unless there’s another British woman with long dark hair in our class I didn’t know about then it was her.” Steve replied.

“I thought you said she was single,” Amanda looked at Pete.

“She was. She is.”

“That was not the greeting a single person gives someone,” Steve observed.

 

 

“I can’t believe the audacity of the man,” Helena hissed into the phone. She had slipped into the bathroom to escape her surprise guest, citing a need for a shower. “Did you tell him I was here?”

“Gods no,” McShane’s raspy voice replied. She had called her coworker and friend immediately  despite the time difference.  “He kept asking where you were and when you were going to be back.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“That you had returned to America,” McShane swallowed, realizing his error, “to attend your high school reunion.”

“Bollocks.”

 

“Certainly not,” Will adjusted his shirt collar in the hallway mirror.  “She was quite keen on seeing Myka again.”

Myka hearing her name, peeked around the hallway corner, spotting Wolcott near the elevators.

“Are you sure that it was her?” Pause, “there is no need for that tone of voice Claudia.”

Curious, Myka moved further down the hall unnoticed.

“How can I be so sure? Because I know my cousin and there is no way that she would be kissing a strange man in the middle of the hallway.” He paused in thought, “unless it was her current suitor.”

He turned meeting startled green eyes.

“Claudia, I have to let you go.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if it breaks me down I'll be around until it's you love, you're my new love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after long months of writer's block for this story I give you the last chapter of the super fluffy and cracktastic series started as sort of a joke. To get the full crazy, check out Five Dollar Tees (the prequel). Thanks for reading!

The reunion dance was just getting started when Steve and Claudia arrived. Claudia wanted to make sure to get all of her song requests into the DJ before everyone else and Steve wanted to be in place for damage control. Word had spread through their group about HG’s unexpected date and he couldn’t help but feel bad for Myka.

They’d managed to keep in tough a little through the years. He was glad for his friend’s success but knew she was leading a lonely life.  Bet or not, he did want to see her happy.

“So how did the DJ take your extensive request list?”

Claudia smirked and handed him a drink. “He was a bit overwhelmed at first but accepted my logic.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” She paused, grinning and pointing up as the first of her songs played. “And  when the right song  playeth the people doth dance.” 

Steve rolled his eyes as his best friend dragged him onto the filling dance floor.

 

Leena sat down at the table they’d managed to snag now that the party was in full swing. She had spent the last three songs dancing with Kurt Smoller and his boyfriend.

“Whew,” she said fanning herself. “Those boys sure know how to move.”

“Oh yeah,” Pete handed over a bottle of water. 

“I don’t suppose you’ve heard from Myka or HG?”

“Not yet,” Pete looked down at his phone.  “Myka texted that she’d be here a bit late and I haven’t heard from HG since this afternoon.”

“You don’t think they’re not coming now, do you?”

“Nah,” Pete waved the thought off. “There’s no way.”

 

“I haven’t moved like that in years!” Amanda laughed as she, Jack and Rebecca left the dance floor.

“You looked good,” Jack grinned. “Just like in high school.”

“I surprised I remembered those moves,” Rebecca joked. “All those nights practicing in my room have finally paid off.”

“Agreed,” Amanda nodded.  “I just hope Pete didn’t get that on camera.”

She looked over at her husband seated with their friends and knew by the smirk on his face that some of their line dance was now posted on YouTube.

“So the question of the night remains,” Jack looked over at his two companions, “has anyone seen or heard from Myka or HG?”

“Not yet,” Rebecca looked down at her watch. “We still have time.”

“And plenty of Claudia’s requests yet to play,” Amanda added.

 

HG sighed and straightened her shirt yet again.

“You look fantastic.”

She huffed in response.

“Myka will love it.”

She turned a curious eye to her cousin. “And what makes you think I dressed this way for her?”

“Because, I know you,” William stepped out of the open elevator door. “And despite today’s earlier miscommunication, you came back to Univille  to see her.”

“Did I?” she quirked a brow.

William shook his head.  “Come on cousin,” he held out his arm. “Your future waits.”

 

Myka, running late thanks to an emergency conference call, had just sat down at Pete’s table when HG and Will entered the dance. She couldn’t help but hold her breath just a little bit when Helena tugged at the form fitting dark vest over a crisp violet shirt.  It was her favorite color combination and the same one she’d worn at Senior Prom.

“Hey hey hey,” she heard Pete in the background as her eyes met Helena’s.

The rest of the room faded as her heart beat faster. She hoped that what she’d overheard earlier today wasn’t true.

“Hello all,” Will greeted with a bright smile. “Sorry we’re late. Had a bit of unexpected rubbish to deal with.”

“But everything’s okay now?” Pete asked.

“Indeed.” 

Claudia let out a little squeal as another of her requests came on.  The timing was perfect.

“Myka,” Helena released Will’s arm, “would you care to dance?”

The tall woman nodded and stood, hoping the dim lighting hid her blush.

 

“I feel I must apologize,” Helena began.

“About?”

“Vincent,” the shorter woman shuttered, “Wolly told me that you had heard of his unexpected arrival.”

“Who is he?”

“A dalliance that I had thought ended. My colleague McShane let slip my whereabouts on accident. I had told the man we were over months ago.”

“And where is he now?”

“Gone,” Helena swallowed. “I explained  that I was here to rekindle the love of my lifetime.”

Myka’s breath caught.

 

Amanda gripped Pete’s hand tightly as he readied his phone.

Claudia clutched her hands together at her chest, ready to jump out of her seat.

Steve couldn’t help but smile broadly along with Leena who leaned into his shoulder.

Jack looked over at Rebecca who winked knowingly.

“As it should be,” William said to himself as he watched Helena and Myka kiss.  “I’ll be around until it’s you love, you’re my new love.” He sang softly along with Claudia’s request.


End file.
